


Happiness

by Qnonymous



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qnonymous/pseuds/Qnonymous
Summary: Artemis reflects into himself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magicae est Potestas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310319) by [danielxcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielxcutter/pseuds/danielxcutter), [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/pseuds/SomniumOfLight). 



Artemis Fowl was unhappy.

Now, this may seem like a paradox, he had everything he could ever want, Genius, Money, Power. But, he did not have a Friend.

Friend, a simple word one that cannot Grasp the intricacy behind the term.

Many, Many people have tried to define the undefinable, a Friend. And all have not quite succeeded. Only setting on a Definition.

One Definition could go as followed: Something Artemis Fowl lacks.

And lack he forever shall, for in all his genius he cannot, does not, understand it’s need.


	2. The epilogue

Artemis Fowl is Happy.

Now this may seem like a paradox, as he has shown not a Flicker of lasting emotion. Not a speck of Joy or Delight. Not a sign of Contentment, nor a wisp of Satisfaction.

But Happiness is a complex term with nigh infinite ways of expression.

Many people have tried to confine the infinite, as Many have failed.

But one could go as followed: A Lightness resting in your heart, unexplainably Wonderful

And to Artemis Fowl the Second, Heir of the largest criminal empire in Europe. He can, at least in the confined expanse of his mind, admit that he truly, Truely, is Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank the creators of Magicae est Potestas For inspiring me to create this,
> 
> Thank you for your amazing work.


End file.
